1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protector for a wire harness, and more particularly to a wire harness protector which can be firmly fixed to a mounting member.
2. Related Art
FIG. 12 shows a wire harness protector disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Sho. 62-21718, and this wire harness protector 1 includes a grip portion 2 of a U-shaped cross-section, and a mounting portion 4 for fixedly holding a wire harness 3, and this protector 1 is mounted on a flange member (mounting member) 5.
The grip portion 2 has two arm-like, elastic (long and short) walls 6 and 7 of different lengths, and projections 8 and 9 are formed respectively at distal ends of the walls 6 and 7, and project in a direction toward each other. The projections 8 and 9 can hold the flange member 5, and each of the projections 8 and 9 is formed into a generally claw-like shape which has a tapering portion 8a, 9a so that the mounting operation can be effected smoothly.
An internal space of the grip portion 2 is formed by the walls 6 and 7 and a wall 10, interconnecting these walls, and an elastic arm 11 is formed on an inner surface of the short wall 7, and when the grip portion 2 is mounted on the flange member 5, the elastic arm 11 presses the flange member 5 into intimate contact with the grip portion 2.
The mounting portion 4 comprises a rectangular flat plate bent into a generally L-shape, and projections 4a and 4a, are formed at opposite ends thereof, respectively, and these projections 4a and 4a prevent the displacement of tapes 12 and 12 wound on the mounting portion 4 to fix the wire harness 3. Reinforcing portions 4b of a generally triangular shape are formed at a central portion of the mounting portion 4.
When the wire harness protector 1 of the above construction is mounted on the flange member 5, the walls 6 and 7 are flexed, with the projections 8 and 9 moved away from each other, and then when the wall 10 abuts against the flange member 5, the projections 8 and 9 are retainingly engaged with the flange member 5, thereby preventing the protector 1 from being disengaged from the flange member 5, and also holding the flange member 5.
At this time, the elastic arm 11 presses the flange member 5, and therefore the wire harness protector 1 is fixed more firmly.
In the above prior art technique, however, the wire harness protector 1 is not sufficiently fixed to the flange member 5.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 13, if a relatively large external force is applied to the wire harness 3, so that the mounting portion 4 is flexed through the wire harness 3, the position of the wall 10 of the grip portion 2 is shifted toward the long wall 6, and this results in a possibility that the projection 9 of the short wall 7 is disengaged from the flange member 5, so that the fixing of the wire harness protector 1 is canceled.
Particularly where the wall 7 is sufficiently short, it is quite possible that the wire harness protector 1 is disengaged from the flange member 5.
If the wire harness protector 1 is disengaged from the flange member 5, the wire harness 3 with the wire harness protector 1 is suspended between other mounting fixing portions, and for example in a vehicle, this can result in the generation of abnormal sounds during the travel and wear of the wire harness 3, and in some cases, this leads to a possibility of rare short-circuit, thus inviting a very dangerous condition.
In the above wire harness protector 1, the walls 6 and 7 are elastic, and therefore it is thought that this protector has been devised, regarding the inserting capability (mounting capability as important.
However, any countermeasures for an excessive external force have not yet been taken into consideration, it is thought that a further improvement is necessary.